


No More

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Robert - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Cersei, M/M, Omega Stannis, Stannis is angry for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Stannis refuses to give anymore of his children to Cersei.





	

Title: No More

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Stannis/Robert, and Cersei/Robert.

Characters: Stannis Baratheon, Robert Baratheon, Cersei Lannister, Joffrey Baratheon, Tommen Baratheon, Myrcella Baratheon.

Summary: Stannis refuses to give anymore of his children to Cersei.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones /A Song of Ice and Fire is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Ignoring me is childish even for you brother." King Robert Baratheon announced. For the past few minutes King Robert simply watched his omega brother. Stannis Baratheon ignored his brother's words as he watched his children play outside. _'His children, better like her children'_ Stannis thought bitterly.

"Stannis as your King and Alpha-

"Myrcella is not the name I picked for our daughter nor is Joffrey and Tommen for our sons. I wanted to name our daughter after mother, and Edward or Lyonas. It seems I was foolish enough to think you cared for me beside birthing your _queen's children._ " Stannis hissed.

"Broth-"

"I never asked for much Robert but one this one thing. I asked, no I begged you to allow me the honor of naming our children yet you deny me that." Stannis whispered.

He and Robert both knew he didn't even have that right. Omega are breeding toys, nothing more and sometimes less. The few lucky ones born into high classes are allowed to be around as they're children grow. From the moment the child is born the Beta wife will raise the children as they're own.

Robert sighed as he sat down moving to touch Stannis only to have his Omega flinch away from him.

"Cersei-"

"Do not mention that whore around me. Haven't she taken enough from me, Robert? My children, their love and now you but this is the last of it. She will not have anymore of my babes and neither will you. Not while I still breath." Stannis vowed as he left to return to his own private chambers.

Robert watched him go. Stannis seemed dramatic but he never went back on his word. If he desired no more children, no more will be brought into the world.


End file.
